Ernst Daimler
Brigadeführer Ernst Daimler was born in Stettin, Prussia in 1841, Daimler experienced his First Death in 1866, shot by his own men during the Austro-Prussian War. His first Immortal teacher was Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck. During World War II, in 1943, he was an SS officer serving in occupied France. During that time, he tracked a transmission to a monastery outside Paris. Once there, he sensed the presence of another Immortal: Duncan MacLeod. He spoke to Father Guillaume, the head of the order, and tried to uncover any Resistance members hiding there. The Resistance managed to avoid detection, and later, they, with Duncan MacLeod, Georges Dalou, and Father Bernard, ambushed a group of Nazis, but MacLeod was killed in the action, only to awake in front of the young boy, Bernard. Daimler, convinced the resistance was hiding at the church, tried to get Father Guillaume to talk, but the priest refused. Daimler then threatened to kill ten people at the monastery in order to force him to speak. Bernard and Georges, who were working in the garden, saw Daimler pull a gun, and Bernard stabbed Daimler with a pitchfork, "killing" him. The remaining soldiers opened fire, and the resistance fighters emerged, killing the German contingent. The bodies were then wrapped in chains and sunk into the Seine, including Daimler, who revived just as they dropped him into the river, terrifying Bernard. Daimler remained trapped at the bottom of the Seine River for almost 40 years before he was loosed from his chains by a passing boat. As a result of this, Daimler had disappeared from Watcher surveillance for over forty years, expunged from their Active Roster of Immortals. In 1988, Daimler returned to Paris and founded a group called "Youth For Purity," a neo-Nazi organization. By 1993, some of his followers chased a target youth into a church, over which Bernard Sidos, now a priest, presided. When Daimler entered the church, Bernard was utterly shocked to see him again. Terrified, he sought out MacLeod, the only other man he had ever seen survive death. As a favor, Duncan confronted Daimler at the Youth For Purity headquarters, telling him to leave the priest alone. Bernard then warned Georges that Daimler had returned, and told him about MacLeod's immortality, as well. The old friends meet one last time, and MacLeod confirmed Bernard's story. That night, Daimler broke into Georges' house and beat him to death with the chain that he'd been wrapped in for 40 years. Upon hearing of Georges' death, MacLeod stashed Dr. Anne Lindsey with Father Bernard at the church, safely on Holy Ground. Daimler, however, showed up and played head games with the priest until the man broke and ran. Waiting until the priest had fled Holy Ground, Daimler shot him to death. The Highlander, arriving too late to save Bernard, faced off with Daimler and defeated him, taking his head and Quickening. Awards *Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross Notes *Although it is 1943 he still wears the pre 1942 Brigadeführer insignia. Gallery Daimler highlander mortal sins.jpg Daimler, Ernst Daimler, Ernst Daimler, Ernst Daimler, Ernst Daimler, Ernst Daimler, Ernst Daimler, Ernst Daimler, Ernst Daimler, Ernst Daimler, Ernst Daimler, Ernst